


if you only look around

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, set sometime in the early seasons idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Meredith hides. Derek finds her anyway.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: OTP Drabble Project [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 14





	if you only look around

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Before anyone jumps down my throat.... I never watched past like season five so I have no idea about how healthy their relationship is or whatever.
> 
> Title is from "You Will Be Found," from _Dear Evan Hansen_.

Meredith sits in one of the hallways she frequented as a intern, when she laughed despite bone-deep exhaustion with friends now long-gone. Now it's just her and the disused gurneys, and the weariness seems to have permeated every cell of her. Meredith hides when things go bad, like a cat, preferring to curl up somewhere dark and die before showing any vulnerability. 

Derek finds her anyway, somehow, and she doesn't bother questioning it. He’s here, and his face says he knows. News travels fast through the hospital grapevine. Meredith cries into his shoulder and almost believes he'll always find her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
